The Hidden
by GMoney1418
Summary: Basicly its naruto but twits and shit i dont own Naruto but i do own some of the charactors for they are real people.


Hey guy this is my first fanfiction, I was helped by my friend coholio you should totally check out his channel and read his fanfics. This fanfiction is about Naruto and it takes place right before he totally kicks mizukis ass! I do not own Naruto or anything to deal with it exept for a couple charcators I added in here. Shhhhh keep it a secret. XD Hope u enjoy it

Chapter 1: Not so little anymore

A rough knock on the door was more than anything to wake iruka sensie up. He came to the door as quickly as he could and when he opened the door he saw his partner, Mizuki, Mizuki practically yelled in his ear, but what he said worried and frightened Iruka to the core. "NARUTO HAS TAKEN THE SECRET SCROLL!"

"THE SCROLL OF SEALING?!"

As izuka raced to the hokage palace there was a large mob with the third hokage. "everyone, bring Naruto here at once" the third hokage ordered. In a flash they all disappeared in a vanish.

NARUTO

"oh come on! The first justsu is the clone justsu!" then he hears a rustle in the bushes. Instinctively he throws a kunai at the bushes. Out springs out a body figure who with incredible speed puts Naruto in a head lock. "OW GET OFF MY YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled at the mysterious figure. "shut up Naruto and listen to me. Do not skip the clone justsu learn it the people of the hidden leaf are after you right now lear that and only that wait for someone and most of all. DON'T, WATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TRUST MIZUKI!" The figure then lets go of Naruto and walks off. Naruto stands up and yells at him "WAIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the figure turns around and Naruto sees his crystal colored eyes and he says "don't worry we will meet again" then he vanishes into mid air. Naruto groans and whispers "baka" then starts reading the forbidden scroll.

IRUKA

"Damn it Naruto where the hell could you be!" then a idea popped in his head and he ran as fast as he could. As the town roofs turn into tree branches Iruka was getting lost then he saw a orange jumpsuit and he changed direction and popped in front of Naruto. As Iruka walks towards Naruto and noticed Naruto was panting, he thought to himself "Naruto never gets tired out, what has he been doing?" Naruto then blurts out "dang it Iruka sensie I only had time to learn one justsu" Iruka was surprised on how fast he learned it, it would have taken years for him to learn any of those justsu's. "well then Naruto how did u know where the scroll and this place?" Naruto replied with a smile "Mizuki sensie told me about it" then out of nowhere 6 kunia race threw the bushes and trap Iruka. "so that's how it is! I should've known" Mizuki turns to naruto "Naruto hurry and give me the scroll" Iruka yells to Naruto "Naruto run don't let Mizuki get the scroll It's to important Mizuki is just lying to you for selfish purposes" Mizuki smirks and calmly says "I'll tell you who the real liars are, when the nine tailed fox attacked the village the fourth hokage didn't destroy the nine tails he put it into a baby, that baby was you, the whole village has been lying to you, you ARE the nine tailed fox!" "NO MIZUKI!" "NOW DIE NARUTO" as he spins a wind shudikin and shoots it straight at Naruto. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" Naruto drops to the ground and Iruka leaps at Naruto and the shudikin go straight in his back. "I-Im sorry Naruto" Naruto then takes off running. "NARRRRUUUUTTOOOOO."

NARUTO

"Why, Why did it haft to be me? Why did I haft to be it?" as a figure drops in front of him and Naruto falls to the ground. "HEY WATCH IT!" "oh shut up you cry baby" Naruto looks up and sees the crystal eyes again "now what are you doin you just ran from your sensie and he just risked his life for you. Now I know what your asking yourself, why me oh why me, well guess what short stuff you had it good. Lets see here how are your living conditions? Poor I must say concidering ive been to your apartment. But mine was poorer. And you may not know it but you got body guards. The ninjas of the hidden leaf are backing you up when people are trying to hurt you. I had no one and sooner you get that the better. Now I can sence Mizuki's and Iruka's chakras cuz there just wailing out like there dicks now u need to hide get behind that tree and stay there until you know Mizuki is gona hurt Iruka then ram him then you know what to do" then he vanishes again. A minuite after he vanished he heared a loud thud and slamed against the tree. He listened in on the convocation then he heared Mizuki take out the wind shudiken and he knew it was time to go. He ran and punched Mizuki across the area. Mizuki got back up a chuckled. "Not bad for a little runt." Naruto looks up with demonly eyes "if you lay a hand on my sensie again, ILL KILL YOU." "big talk but I can destroy you in a single move" "Give me all you got ill give it back 10 fold!" "Show me what you got NINE TAIL FOX." "Multishadow clone justsu!" As then hundreds of Narutos appear at once at the amazement of both Mizuki and Iruka. Mizuki started freaking out and fell to the ground in shock of how many clones Naruto has made. Then all the Narutos attacked at Mizuki as he let out a final yell. About a hour later Mizuki is beaten to a pulp and all the clones are gone and Naruto is standing there chuckling "sorry Sensie I got a little carried away there, Are you ok Iruka sensie?" "Ya, Naruto come here for a second I want to give you something."

Back at the village

"Did anyone find naruto?" "Where could he be" the third hokage walks out slowly and says "everyone go home" "hokage sama" "Naruto will be home soon"

Naruto & Iruka

"Can I open my eyes now sensie?" "Alright open your eyes" Naruto slowly opens his eyes but is blinded by the sun. he waits for his vision to come clear and he see's Iruka without his hidden leaf village headband and in his hand it is Naruto's goggles "Congrats Naruto you pass."

Im sorry that this chapter is a little short but my other ones will be longer and hopful better hope you enjyed the first chapter


End file.
